


Weasley Dilemma

by Serenity1 (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Breast Fucking, Divorce, F/F, F/M, Headmaster Severus Snape, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Riding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 01:39:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9050068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Serenity1
Summary: Molly cheated on Arthur and thus began a series of comfort. Harry wants to help but Severus forbids him to do so. Will Molly and Arthur reconcile before it's too late? Will Harry go behind Severus back and help anyway?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe HP!
> 
> Here is the new story that I was talking about. I was going to wait until New Years, but I decided to post it up for Christmas. Hope everyone enjoys the new story!
> 
> \-------

Harry Potter was in the kitchen with the Weasley children. He was looking between at Ginny, Fred, George, Ron and Bill.

"Hi guys, what's going on?" He asked as he had just used the floo powder to get there.

"Harry! I didn't know you were coming by," Ginny exclaimed excitedly.

Harry was about to say something as George shushed them. "Mum and dad are going at it again," he hissed as he held an extendable ear against the doorway of the living room.

"If you hadn't been spending so much time at the ministry, I wouldn't have done it!" Molly snapped angrily.

"Whatever happened to my loyal wife?! The one who never cheated on me?" Arthur asked.

"Mrs. Weasley cheated on him?" Harry asked surprised as he hadn't seen the Weasley family for almost two months. His been busy getting his career ready as a teacher in Hogwarts and being in a relationship with Severus Snape was not easy.

"Yea, she brought someone home one night when she thought all of us were asleep. Dad came home early and caught the man fucking her," Ron explained.

"I can't stand this anymore, Molly! That man wasn't the only one you had a one night stand with, was it?" Arthur asked.

Everyone in the kitchen gaped at the answer of Molly as it was quiet in the living room momentarily. There was a sudden popping noise and then everyone around Harry scrambled as Ron grabs Harry to sit beside him on the kitchen table.

The doorway opened from the living room as Molly came inside the kitchen, fuming. She blinked however when she saw Harry. "Harry! When did you get here?" She asked.

"Just now Mrs. Weasley," Harry replies smiling.

"I'm sorry about all the ruckus, dear. Arthur and I are in a small…..uh, predicament right now," Molly said.

"I understand," Harry said slowly as Molly nodded as she went to get something to eat for Harry.

\-------

Harry was staying the night in the guest bedroom as the guest bedroom was right beside Molly and Arthur's own master bedroom.

He was about to fall asleep when he heard moaning in the other side. "Ohhhh fuck yea, that's it baby," Molly's voice said.

Unknown to Harry, Ginny Weasley was laying down on her back nakedly on the bed as she ate her mother out. Molly was sitting on Ginny's face about as Ginny was also using her hands to play with Molly's big DD breasts.

At the same time, Molly was using her hands to play with Ginny's breasts.

Harry sighed within the guest bedroom as he took his hand to put it under the blanket so that he could wank during their session. It was fucking hot on what they were doing in the other side.

\--------

The next morning he found Ron and George in the kitchen as they got ready for breakfast. "Um, I could hear some noises happening down in Mrs. Weasley's own bedroom," Harry said.

The two looked at one another before looking at Harry. "Did Severus ever told you that incest is legal here in the Wizarding World?" Ron asked.

"Yes, but I thought Mr. and Mrs. Weasley are still legally married?" Harry asked.

"They are but it doesn't mean we can comfort our parents in time of need. Mum and dad could come to us if they want. It's more harder to divorced here in the Wizarding World than in the Muggle World," George explained.

"How long does the divorced papers takes?" Harry asked intrigued.

"It could take up to a year or five. Some families reconcile if it takes five years," Ron explained.

"So uh, Mrs. Weasley thinks of me as her son. Do you think she might come to me?" Harry asked.

"She might, I'm sure dad could also," George said.

Harry wasn't too sure about this as he needed to speak with Severus once home.

\--------

Harry went back to Hogwarts that evening as he found Severus setting up the table for dinner within their own quarters.

"How's the Weasley family, Harry?" Severus asked without looking at him.

"Mr. and Mrs. Weasley are having problems, Severus. Is it not unusal to do incest with their own children?" Harry asked.

Severus was quiet as he thought about it. "Molly is being insecure about being with Arthur. It is not unusal for either party to have sex with their children since incest isn't forbidden in the Wizarding World. There are only two rules: 1) don't get pregnant and 2) don't get married," he said.

"So it is like what George said. Incest is only comfort," Harry said.

Severus nodded. "Some couples broke either one of the rules. The consequence is to take away their magic for a few years," he said.

"That's awful," Harry said.

"It's the right thing to do. Divorced is also hard to do if George told you. Once divorced, they can't get remarried to one another," Severus said.

"I see. So that's why it takes a few years for the divorced papers," Harry said.

"Yes. So either Molly and Arthur could have sex with anyone until they reconcile," Severus said.

Harry fidgeted. "Um, what if they ask me to join?" He asked.

Severus was quiet for a moment before turning to look at Harry. "No Harry," he said shaking his head.

"But Severus….!"

"We just started this relationship, Harry. I don't share what's mine," Severus said as he went to Harry and kissed him on the lips.

The two kissed until Harry broke it off. "Are you ready for the new school year, Severus?" He asked as Severus was Headmaster of Hogwarts.

Severus huffed. "I had a meeting today with the Slytherin teachers…."

Harry wasn't really paying any attention as he thought of something. If Molly or Arthur did asked him to join, he will do so without Severus consent. He will do so because they were like family to him.

"Harry, are you paying any attention?" Severus voice asked startling Harry.

Harry looks up as he saw Severus frowning at him. "Just drifted off a bit, Severus," he said as Severus continued to frown at him but began talking again.

Harry smiles as he listens to his lover this time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly is horny for Lucius.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe HP!
> 
> Here is the next chapter! I decided to update today cause my aunt left for the airport. Plus I was in a roll of updating. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> \-------

Molly Weasley was in pure heaven. Everyone in the house was out for the day until one person came by to go and see Arthur.

"Oh, oh fuck, Lucius!" Molly shrieks out as Lucius Malfoy thrusted into her.

Lucius was sitting on the chair nakedly as Molly was sitting on his cock bouncing up and down as her breasts sways in each way.

Every time Molly would go up, Lucius thrusts up after her. He would also bury his face between the mounts of Molly's two breasts if she was sitting still on his lap holding him.

Who wouldn't? Her breasts were bigger than Narcissa own breasts. He would lick the sides of the breasts and then uses his tongue to suckle on the nipple before taking the whole breast.

Molly would be moaning in ectasy as she was doing now. He plays with her breast as Lucius jiggles them in front of him. It was so huge! How can Arthur not be able to appreciate them?

"D-Do you want a titty fuck?" Molly asks suddenly as she was slightly panting.

"Maybe later, but for now, I want you to bounced," Lucius said licking his lips. And bounced she did and before Lucius knew it, the both of them were cuming undone as Molly has her head against his shoulder as she was breathing rapidly.

The two kissed as Molly broke the kiss off as she was breathing slowly. "That was wonderful," She said sighing as Arthur had never given her that much pleasure before.

"Mmm, now I want that titty fuck like you said," Lucius said growling a bit.

Molly nodded as she slowly got off of Lucius cock making the both of them whimper at the loss. Lucius wanted to be inside that tight heat but he loves breasts. Particularly Molly's own breasts of course.

As soon as Molly was kneeling in front of him with her breasts hanging, Lucius grabs both of her breasts (making her moan) and put his cock in between the two mounts as Molly moved forward with the interaction.

They began to do a titty fuck as every time Lucius own cock goes up, Molly would stick out her tongue to try and taste the tip.

They went on titty fucking until Lucius shouted out and came all over Molly's face as she tries to catch some of his cum on her tongue.

Lucius sighed in relieved as Molly could taste the cum on her tongue as she slowly stood up. She licks her lips before looking at the clock on the wall.

She froze as she saw Ron's picture was almost pointing to 'home' within in ten minutes time. "We barely have much time left," Molly commented as she hopes that Ron would be late.

"I guess I have to make this one count. It's rather too bad, my dear. I would had loved to get a taste of your pussy," Lucius said disappointed.

"What do you want me to do?" Molly asked.

"Go face the entry way of the kitchen and hold on tight to the table. I'm going to pound you so hard into next week that you will feel it for days," Lucius said.

Molly nodded as she did as she was told. Lucius licked his lips as he stares at the big, round arse in front of him. "Get ready," he muttered as Molly braces herself.

\---------

When Ron came home later that day, he heard voices coming from the kitchen. He crept closer as he heard a slapped and then a yelped.

He frowns as he could hear his mum's voice and the guy. The guy's voice sounded familiar as he heard the noise of the floo powder and then another noise signaling that the guy was gone.

He waited a minute or two before going into the kitchen and saw his mother washing the dishes. "I'm home mum," Ron said as his mother turns around and was looking relieved.

"Welcome home. Did you just got here?" Molly asked.

"Just a minute ago about," Ron said as he watches his mum's face turn into a frown. "Who was that guy earlier?" He asked.

Molly's face turned brightly again. "He is an associate where dad works. He needed to run some things by him," She said.

Ron nodded slowly as he got bread from the table. "I'll be in my room," he said before Molly could say anything. Ron sighed as he walks toward his room. 

He didn't care that his mother was having sex with other people besides themselves. As long as she didn't get hurt, he was fine with it. He just wished that his mother and father were together again, like a family.

\--------

Molly watches her young son leave the kitchen as she went back to washing the dishes. If he had seen Lucius with her, it would had been dramatic as nobody in the family liked the Malfoy's.

She couldn't resist when Lucius came in unexpectedly and his cock was straining against his trousers. She had to have him and it was no surprise when Lucius told her that Arthur had sex with both Narcissa and Bellatrix at the same time.

Narcissa was indeed beautiful with her perfect breasts and bum, but Bellatrix? Molly sighed as she needed someone to suckle on her breasts as they were getting hard by just thinking about Arthur and Narcissa together.

She stopped washing the dishes and she wiped her hands on the towel before putting her hand underneath her blouse to feel her breasts.

She moaned as soon as her hand touched them. She just had Lucius sucked on them and now….she was indeed a horny bitch.

"Mum?"

The voice startled her as she had her hand still on her breasts as she turns to look at the owner of the voice. "Ginny!" Molly exclaims but moans as she twisted her nipple.

Ginny licks her lips as she was eyeing what her mum was doing to herself. "Do you need help there?" She asked.

"Oh fuck yes!"

Ginny grins as she went to help her mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \--------
> 
> How was it? Good second chapter? I don't have a beta so sorry for any mistakes! The next chapter should be up on Saturday, in time for New Year's! :D

**Author's Note:**

> \--------
> 
> So I tried explaining incest and marriage law in the Wizarding World, did you guys get it? Hopefully this story will be good as the last one. The next chapter is where the real fun begins and it will be up somewhere next week. 
> 
> As usual, I'm sorry that I don't have a beta to look over my story before I posted it.
> 
> Merry Christmas everyone!!!


End file.
